betrayed hope!
by Naughty miss Alice
Summary: I am so sorry for the last story...BETRAYED HOPE IS HERE! For those who do not know betrayed hope is about after when sebastian eats ciel's soul but leaves a piece behind therefore letting ciel be reborn and meeting him again as a demon hunter!
1. ATTACK!

I didn't know what I was doing...

I thought I was normally walking down some normal street but turned out on a ally...Oh well..Can't stay here.

But as I turned to leave I saw a shadow coming towards me! A large clang was heard with my knifes and forks and some sword...=.= That figure...It couldn't be CIEL?

'What the heck are you?" I asked shocked in my brain and mental mind...

'I am Ciel Phantomhive if you don't remember Sebastian." He said rather calmly but that calm voice was really beautiful...0.0

"I thought I ate your soul?" I asked

IT WENT SILENT AFTER THAT...

"Why did you attack me?" I finally said after a big long silence.

"You left me alone when you ate my soul...You didn't eat ALL of it! You left me alone...and that is why I will get revenge!" He screamed while thrusting forward to attack me!

"Holy shiz!"I shouted while running after all...I couldn't attack Ciel no matter how much will power I had!

I continued running till I reached my home...I locked myself in and saw no sign of Ciel through the window...Maybe he gave up! Oh well...


	2. HELP

I woke up finding out I had a cold but with no medicine or doctor around I thought that I would recover by sleeping because in the human world I can catch normal diseases...

I dropped out..Waking up I saw...

'CIEL?' I said almost falling off the bed

There was a silence in the room...

Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm

'Ciel...why are you here?' I asked him

'You were sick...I can sense when you're sick...' He replied

'Oh..' I said back

'I got medicine for you and I made herbal tea for you so please recover soon...Oh! I also went to your work place and informed them that you had a cold so they handed me the paperwork you needed to sign but I did that for you on my way here so I'll leave them on your desk.' He informed

Damn...He's one good assistant...Ciel...

'you were trying to kill me yesterday so why are you trying to help me now?' I asked through gleaming eyes hoping that he would answer me

'I still owe you...' He answered blushing

He then picked up his stuff and was about to leave when I grabbed his arm

'Please don't go yet!' I said

'...' He knew I wanted to ask something

'Where do you live now?' I asked while touching his crotch... squeezing it and touching it trying to see if he lied or not

'Ah-AHHHH!' He moaned..A sin no man could compare!

He then sighed and got back into form slapping my hand away

'I live in an agency that hunts after demons...We have our own dorms and we can cook our own meals...We also train there so..we can have these skills such as

- teleport

- Telepathy

- Super strength

- cast spells

- Craft weapons out of no where

These are the few skills that most hunters should have.

After that he left through the door leaving a scent of roses as he left and that's when I realized that I was falling in love with Ciel Phantomhive


	3. FEELINGS

Chapter three

A hopeless feeling

Ciel...After all these years of serving him he had now figured out that he was in love with him...

SIGH

What am I gonna do though..he's out to get me as..a demon hunter..one that takes lives of demons and turn them into something horrible or so the rumours say...

I couldn't think right so I started reading books such as rude books...Hmmm

Nice tits that woman has...But I still think about him..WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?=.=

CIEL! WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITH YOU?!

I can't stand not being near him...It's like I am a deprived person and I don't need to be happy.

I felt my length twitching just thinking about how to deal with him:)

I can feel my lips on his nipples and his mouth on my cock..sucking up and down like a machine..damn what kind of animal am I? Craving for a guy! A GUY?

I am here masturbating moaning his name..Think that my crazy fat cock inside that beautiful boys ass...ASS 0w0...'GR...OHHHHH' I groaned sliding my hand up and down my hard length...

Don't worry Ciel I will have my hands on you one day..hahahahah


	4. POKEMON

Chapter 4

What kind of demon hunter are you?

Ciel was jumping on thick,tall buildings swaying as the winds brushed against his cheek...

He remembered Sebastian's touch and warm hands...

To think after all these years he had turned into a slut and a hobo..

'Damn retarded bastard' he muttered under his breath..

Well let's just get the job done with so I can go home...He thought

'FOUND YOU!' Ciel screamed at a random demon

'Noooo,Please spare my life! I will give you anything! Gold? A job?' The pitiful demon begged out

'I am fine with my job and I have enough money to live a damn life!' Ciel screamed back at him not letting him escape with his sword near the demon's head.

Near a far distance..Sebastian was in his car playing the song

'What kind of pokemon are you?' Theme song

'Ahhhh,I love this gay song...' Sebastian said

'What the hell is that music?' ciel said curiously.

'Gay music...' The demon brought up

'Agreed...' Ciel agreed

'You know...I could give you that man...To love...kill...rape...whatever?'

The demon offered

'nice try pedo' Ciel smiled while changing the sword to a scythe and slashing him...

'It would be nice to let someone rape him though' He whispere


	5. WTF!

Chapter 5

WTF

Ciel was jumping on buildings with his friend Carner

Carner is not a bad guy...He just hates Demons so much that he would just give his life just to kill every single demon out there. That was what Ciel liked about him

Carner was the person Ciel never wanted to be enemies with...Carner never thought about the risks of losing a friend but he treasured Ciel more then a normal friend.

'Ciel, Wanna get some food on the way back home?' Carner asked

'Sure! I wanna get some coffee as well! After this mission okay?' Ciel replied cheerfully

'Yosh!' Carner said

CIEL KICKS DOWN THE DOOR!

'We got evil mother-fuc-'

...

The silence was very cruel.

'WTF IS THAT?!' Carner asked suddenly

Sebastian was making love to the evil demon Ache-sama

YUCK! She was a spider demon, Who would of thought the lazy bastard was here raping non innocent demons

'We'll leave her to you then' Carner suggested

'Wait!' Sebastian shouted but was too late as they both slammed the door shut

'WTF?! A demon can actually do that...' Carter said while they both shuddered

'He is a pretty strong demon' Ciel commented

'You got that right!' Carner agreed

Ciel did not want to lose his best friend's trust so decided to keep quiet about knowing Sebastian.

'Let's just go and get some food and coffee from the convience store and call it a day?' Ciel said

'yeah, I feel kinda sick though'

The two friends ran home laughing and jumping up and down

MEANWHILE WITH SEBASTIAN...

'Damn you little bitch! Ciel saw me...' Sebastian cursed at the woman

'Sorry master' The woman said

'Who was that man with him I wonder?' Sebastian wondered while playing with the woman's nipples

AUTHOR'S THOUGHTS: GAY BASTARD! PERVERT!

I HATE MY VERSION OF SEBASTIAN!


End file.
